Jahar Narishma
| appeared= }} Jahar Narishma is an Asha'man from Arafel. He was trained at the Black Tower and promoted to the rank of Asha'man by Rand al'Thor. He is bonded to Merise Haindehl as a Warder. Rand says that he, along with Eben Hopwil and Damer Flinn are the only Asha'man he can trust. Appearance Often described as a "pretty youth", Jahar is very young with dark eyes and long dark braids with bells on them. Dumai's Wells and the Seanchan Narishma is one of the Asha'man who were part of Rand's rescue attempt in the Battle of Dumai's Wells. In the aftermath of the battle he is one of four Soldiers chosen to accompany Rand. He stands guard over Rand when he is meeting with some of the Aiel Clan Chiefs and when Cadsuane Melaidhrin arrives and insults Rand. He is one of Rand's bodyguards when he meets with the Sea Folk and makes the Bargain. He Travels to Illian with Rand in order to confuse Sammael and try to bring him back to the city of Illian so Rand can finally defeat him. He is with Rand when Rand meets with the rebels loyal to Lord Brend. Rand promotes him to Dedicated. Rand then sends him to Tear to retrieve Callandor from the Stone of Tear. He retrieved Callandor from the Stone for Rand, so he has some further purpose in the series, according to the Prophecies of the Dragon. "Into the heart he thrusts his sword, into the heart, to hold their hearts. Who draws it out shall follow after. What hand can grasp that fearful blade?" He is angry at Rand for forgetting to tell him about some of the inverted weaves he left behind, which Rand denies. He then rides with Rand when Rand's forces attack the invading Seanchan just outside Illian. On arrival back to Cairhien, Rand charges Narishma to guard Min Farshaw when he goes to his meeting with Cadsuane Melaidhrin. When the rogue Asha'man attack Rand's quarters, Rand nearly fries Narishma on purpose due to his lack of trust of the Asha'man. Cleansing of saidin Jahar Travels with Cadsuane and Merise to Far Madding to track down Rand. While there he is sent to the outskirts of the city limit and to Channel. He then goes with Cadsuane to meet with the Councils of Far Madding when they have Rand prisoner. He pretends to channel saidin in order to break Aleis Barsalla and set Rand free. Linked to Merise and wielding Callandor, he participated in the Battle near Shadar Logoth. He accompanies Rand and Merise to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear, where Rand recovers after cleansing Saidin. He practices sword play in the courtyard with the other Warders. He keeps challenging Lan Mandragoran in a duel and continues to be defeated by him. Narishma was promoted to full Asha'man after the Cleansing, though Merise refuses to allow him to wear the Dragon pin for reasons of her own. The Messenger Rand sends Narishma and Merise - along with her two other warders, Bassane and Nethan - to the Salidar Aes Sedai camp. Once there, he speaks before the Hall and informs them that they may bond 47 Asha'man in order to match the number of Aes Sedai bonded by Asha'man at the Black Tower. While there he detects someone channeling saidin and warns them of one of the female Forsaken who can channel saidin. He is one of the six to accompany Rand to his meeting with the Daughter of the Nine Moons. A fight soon breaks out when the Daughter of the Nine Moons is actually to be revealed Semirhage in disguise. He is Healed by Merise after the fight. Category: Asha'man Category: Arafel Category: Warders